It's Twilight at a truck stop in Mexico
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: Bella wants to be initiated into Edwards world. Edward drives her to the outskirts of Mexico to a truck stop. Behind it is an ancient holy ground to vampires. This is where Bella could become a member of Edwards family. Seth and Richie kidnap a family. Then forced them to drive to Mexico. They make a stop at a bar. -I don't own anything.


It's Twilight at a truck stop in Mexico

Its was a hot summer day in the deserts of Mexico.

A 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo cruised down the highway road.

Edward leaned over at Bella in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Edward.

"Yes I'm ready to go through anything" responded Bella.

He shacks his head. "saddle up" said Edward. He adjusted the clutch.

Then the Lamborghini raced furiously down the street.

Seth is having a meal with his brother Richie at a Denny's restaurant.

Richie gets up and aims a gun to the air.

"Now listen up everyone, this will take only a second.

We will be out of your hair right after you give us all your valuables" said Richie.

Seth closes his eyes and sighs. "for fuck sake.

We haven't even officially left town yet" said Seth. Richie leans over to him.

"I was just thinking we could go for some spa treatment at the next stop" said Richie.

Seth smiles rubbing his brothers head. "Ok your one pretty son of a bitch" said Seth.

They grabbed anything they could than ran out the door.

Bella's home phone is ringing. No one was answering.

Jacob hangs up than decided to call Edward's cell phone. Edward left his phone at home.

After a couple rings Rosalie picks up the phone.

She held onto his phone while he was away.

"Where's Bella!?" asked Jacob. "That's none of your business Jake.

Where they're going dogs aren't allowed" responds Rosalie.

Jacob hangs up the phone. "Fuck" shouted Jacob. Then he slams his fist into the wall.

Making a large crack in the wall. He walks over to his bike. Than drives away in a hurry.

Seth is standing in line at a fast food restaurant.

The line was stretching from the register to the parking lot.

Seth was getting impatient. "Are you fucking kidding me. It's a good thing I love their food.

It's probably the only thing that's stopping me from blowing some brains out" said Seth.

The guy in front of him looked behind him. "Yeah that's right" said the looked at him.

"Yeah well why don't you turn the fuck around" said Seth.

Seth walks into a hotel room. Slams the food on a table.

He looked at Richie sitting there with a blank look in his eyes.

"What did you do? You were suppose to keep an eye on her" asked Seth.

He walks into the room. Then saw a murder scene on the bed.

The woman laid there in pieces. Seth was furious.

He ran over to Richie and strikes him on the face. Then pushed him against the wall.

"I thought you quit this shit. You need fucking help" said Seth.

Richie begins to cry."I know I do. I'm sorry" said Richie.

Seth fixed his tie."It's ok man. We could fix this.

We just need to get out of here. And have ourselves a little time out time" said Seth.

A knock is heard from the door at the hotel. A man opens the door.

"Evening sir. May I ask you a question.

Do you have an ice bucket I could perhaps borrow from you? I'll bring it right back" asked Richie.

Seth rushes in from the side. He points a gun at the man.

In the room was a Man with his two kids on a vacation.

Edward drives up to a truck stop. They get out and Bella looks at the sign.

The sign read 'Titty Twister'. "So this is where your taking me?" asked Bella.

"No..it's what's behind the bar. Just stay close to me.." responded Edward.

They walk up to the front door. A man was shouting about all the women they had to offer.

He puts a hand up to Edward stopping him from entering. Edward looks at him in the eye.

"Ok your free to go inside" said the man. They walk inside.

A lot of woman were dancing in the background on poles.

Seth was arguing with the bartender."What do you mean I can't have a fucking drink?" asked Seth.

"bikers and truckers only. Your no trucker" responds the bartender.

He pours him a shot of whiskey. He puts the glass to his face. Than drinks it himself.

"Get out of here" said the bartender. Seth gets angry, than a large bouncer comes over to him.

"Is there going to be trouble?" asked the bouncer."Yes of matter of fact there is" responds Seth.

The bouncer was about to strike him when Edward appeared.

Edward went in front of the man. "wait" said Edward.

Edward looked in his eyes. His eyes turned red. The man noticed than backed away.

Than the man Seth was with goes over to the bartender "You serve truck drivers?" asked the man.

He pulls out his class A truck driver license. "Well I am a truck driver. they're with me" said the man.

The bartender looks at the license than nods. Seth looks over to Edward.

"Hey thanks for stopping me back there. I was about to stick a bullet between his eyes.

Then earn myself a one way access pass out of here.

How about a drink on me?" asked Seth.

He puts a hand on Edwards shoulder and leads them over to a table.

They sit down and a waitress puts a couple shot glasses on the table.

"Let me introduce you to my team. Starting from my right this is Jacob, Scott, and Kate" said Seth.

Seth pours some whiskey in the glasses. Than slides the glasses over to Edward and Bella.

"Come on have a drink" said Seth. "No thanks" responded Edward.

Bella reaches the glass than takes a shot. Seth bangs the table.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about" said Seth. Edward looks at Bella.

Then he takes a shot. Seth than looked over at the kids.

"How about you little shits? You have to drink too" asked Seth.

"Ok" said Scott. He reaches over to the drink. Jacob stopped him.

"Not so fast young man" said Jacob. Than Seth looked at Kate."How about you?" asked Seth.

"Sure" said Kate. She took a shot. Than Seth raised his glass to the truck driver.

"I know I put you all through a lot. But now that we're all here.

You are all in my cool book" said Seth. He watches a waitress pass by in red."Which reminds me of a joke.

Little Red Riding Hood is walking through the forest and she comes across Little Bo Peep,

and Little Bo Peep says: "Little Red Riding Hood, are you crazy?

Don't you know the Big Bad Wolf is walking these woods

and if he finds you he's gonna pull down your dress and squeeze your titties?"

Then Little Red Riding Hood hitches up her skirt and taps a .357 Magnum she has holstered on her thigh and says:

"No he won't. So she comes across the Big Bad Wolf and the Big Bad Wolf's laughing and says:

"Little Red Riding Hood, you know better than to be walking around these woods alone.

You know I'm just gonna have to pull down your dress and squeeze your titties."

Then Little Red Riding Hood whips out her .357, cocks it, sticks it in the Big Bad Wolf's face and says:

"No you won't. You're gonna eat me, just like the story says." Seth starts laughing at his own joke uproariously.

Edward laughs. Seth than points at him."See he gets it" said Seth.

Bella looks at Edward with a serious look. Than Edward stopped laughing.

An announcement from the bartender at the stage introduced the next dancer.

"Bow your heads and worship on your knees at the feet of satanico pandemonium" said the bartender.

A woman came out onto the stage with a large snake. She walks down the stage seductively.

she goes over to Richie, and pours beer in his mouth from her foot.

Edward felt Richie's blood pressure rising. He became angry after hearing his thoughts.

Edward grabbed a fork than stabbed it through Richie's hand. Richie screamed in pain.

Seth pulled out his gun. Then fired it straight at Edwards head. His head began to crack.

Than the bullet fell off his head. Than the cracks completely vanished. Leaving not a scratch.

The dancer glared with lust at Richie's bloody hand. She went over to Richie and started to eat him.

She turned into a vampire. Than another vampire came out at Seth. Seth managed to fight him off.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away."Why did you do that?" asked Bella.

"A diversion..." responded Edward. He pulls her to the back room of the bar. The door slammed shut behind them.

He then let's go of Bella's hand. "What were those?" asked Bella.

"They spawned from a lower region of hell.." responded Edward.

(In reference to the vampire clans, Edward comes from a blood line that is angelic in comparison.)

The sound of moaning is heard from the background.

Bella looks over at a large sex orgy in the background. Bella looked at them with a little curiosity.

He tried to not show her the fact that he didn't like the way she looked at them.

"It's a sex ritual. Dedicated to the sensual vampire.. I suppose I enjoy this place over the place we came from..." said Edward.

A man walks up to them."I'm the man in charge. Just tell me anyone you want.

And I'll set you up with an up close and personal interview.

Just remember it's not premarital sex if you don't plan on getting married" said the man.

Edward puts his hand on Bella's back as they continue walking."Were married" responds Edward. they walk away.

The man shouts at them from a distance, "That's great we have plenty of those too.

Married couples, gay couples, chicks with dicks. You name it we got it!" They walk through a long dark hallway.

Edward grabs a lighted lantern. They enter a large door. Then step into large marvel floor area. T

hey stop at a large circle. The Volturi stood from the seats of their large thrones. Aro put his hands together.

"Aww Edward you finally arrived. Bring forth the initiate" said Aro.

Bella walks over to the center of the circle. Aro raises a hand to Caius.

Caius walks up to Bella. He unwraps slowly a red cloth. He then pulls out a ritual knife.

Almost everyone at the bar was caught into a fight.

The bartender stood at the bar. He washed some glasses. A flying beer bottle barley missed him.

He poured some brandy in a shot glass. He was about to pick it up. Another beer bottle came his way.

It knocked over his shot glass. He became angry than jumped over the counter.

Edward and Bella return to the bar after the ceremony was done. A vampire tapes on Bella's shoulder.

"Hey baby how about I give you the night of your dreams?" asked the vampire.

He pulls out a cock gun. Then looks over to Edward."After I make her my bitch ill get a piece of you pretty boy" said the vampire.

He made a kissy face at him. Edward became furious. He landed his fist into the large man's chest.

The vampire flied into the wall at the opposite side of the bar. Then busted into flames.

Edwards eyes were now shining red. He grunted as he continues to fight the vampires around him.

Suzanne Bianqui watches him fight in amazement."Yay go team Edward" said Suzanne.

( Scary Movie reference)

Vampire Kiefer Sutherland jumps on her from the side. He starts to eat her.

(The lost Boys reference)

Marlon Wayans points to the ground laughing.

He jumps up and down laughing like a school girl. Watching her die.

Than the band begins to play rock music in the background. He looks over at the stage.

Than points in terror at the guitarist. He was playing a guitar made from a human dead corpse.

The guitarist looks over at him. He then puts his tongue between his fingers.

Marlon then pissed his pants. From being high on drugs the guitar started flashing rainbow laser beams into his eyes.

(Marlon is high on drugs in reference to being the character Shorty from Scary Movie)

The Volturi walked into the room."What is all this commotion?" asked Aro.

Jane than steps into the room."We aren't savages" said Jane.

The Volturi then begin to kill all the vampires in the bar.

It was now dawn. Edward and Bella stood outside, with Seth and Kate.

The only ones left alive. A Man drives up to the truck stop. He puts off his hat in shock.

Seth comes up and speaks to the man."Listen you son of a bitch my brothers dead. He's not coming back.

So I want more of a cut. eighty percent" said Seth.

"You drive a hard bargain..sixty percent" said the man. "Deal" said Seth.

Seth than walks up to Edward."If I was a holy man,

I would of ganked you along with the rest of those satanic sons of bitches" said Seth.

He throws him a wad of cash. Then blinks an eye."But I'm not" said Seth.

He then turns around and walks away. Kate screams out to him,

"Wait..take me with you." He throws her a wad of cash."No you don't belong where I'm going.

I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard. Go home Kate" said Seth.

He then jumps into a car and drives off. She kicks the ground and walks away.

Bella looks at Edward."After all she's been through.

I think it would be a good idea if she comes with us.." said Bella.

Edward looks at her and nods.."Yeah" said Edward.

They call out to Kate. Then they all drive off together.

-The End-


End file.
